Windsor Esperanza
; | relatives = | height = 5'7 | weight = 134 lbs | birth = | status = Alive | alias = Saint Esperanza (エスペランサ貴女, Esuperansa Gū) | epithet = Fireheart (火意気, Hīki) | jva = | Funi eva = | bounty = 100,000,000 | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} Reinhardt Esperanza (リーナルドトエスペランサ, Rīnarudoto Esuperansa) is a former of the Reinhardt Family. Having taken issue with her headstrong nature and her independent yet knowledgeable temperament, the woman was disinherited, though not before taking what was to be her fair share of the family wealth and holdings. Illegally transferring over shares and other properties that she would later sell or keep for her personal entertainment. However, Esper would soon find the life of a comfortable if wanted aristocrat far too boring for her tastes. Ultimately entrusting her current wealth to select overseers as she searched for a way to the . Stumbling upon the Silver Scarf Pirates, Esperanza would ultimately work her way in through a display of keen intuition and a knack for shipbuilding; despite her pampered upbringing, she was a hands on individual. Thus she became both a and of the SS, preparing for the sights of a world rarely seen by her kind. Upon closer observation however, her ambitions appear far less naive and more vendetta filled. Able to walk among the masses due to that same intelligence coupled with a silver tongue. Backing up her grand words with actions that included embezzlement, funding of various revolutionary groups, capital charges, and other heinous crimes. All of which can sum up her existence as an enabler. As her own abilities were lacking at the time, she chose to give people the means and resources necessary to take back what was their own. Such actions while discreet nevertheless earned her the ire of the World Government. Operating under the pseudonym Fireheart (火意気, Hīki), a nickname given to her by the woman's late grandmother, she plans on bringing this corruption to its knees while completely inverting the world. Believing One Piece to be the key to accelerating this affair. Because of her continued defiance if not outright treachery, her bounty has ballooned to 100,000,000, her capture increasingly important as she wields a growing influence over the masses, determined to be their champion even if she dies in the process. Appearance She who carries an air of exuberance. The woman's body language signifies a immense confidence in both her own abilities and those of her newly acquainted teammates. True to her noble roots, the woman elects to dress in high fashion, originally adopting a white and red gown held around her waist by a resplendent gold and crimson belt. Adorning the top are shoulder-less sleeves of a similar hue, with a flower petal pattern finding its place on her left hand. Underneath are shamrock colored leggings securely tucked into knee-high boots, the former held up by a discreet belt that hugs her waist. Around her neck is is a high collar that stops mid cheek, sharing the same dark red tone as the rest of the ensemble. Notably, the dress hugs the woman's generously curvaceous figure, with it baring parts of Esperanza's bosom. As for the lady herself, she possesses magnificently cascading hair the color of sangria. It forms in a naturally wavy pattern, resting on her mid to lower back. A portion of her locks remain in a bun shape, bringing a sense of organization to the elegant curls. Meanwhile, two straight bangs frame either side of her heart shaped face, where a set of milk chocolate eyes rest, brimming with intelligence and impatience. Though one is hidden from view by her hair deliberately brushed to the right side of her face. Peculiarly, two wings can be found standing on the top of her head; she would later explain them as the key control mechanism for the set of viciously sharp blades that levitate behind her back. Allowing her to control them remotely when necessary. Though she believes herself to be just as capable of wielding them in hand. Alas, her new profession as a pirate and shipwright caused a rather profound change in the young lady. It first began with her choice of clothing. Normally found in attire deemed appropriate for a ball, she would realize how cumbersome such clothing could be when it came to various pursuits, particularly shipbuilding and maintenance. Thus Ranza abandoned them, donning a simple white tank top with a set of artfully faded jeans. Notably, they are still tucked into her very set of boots, though the latter has been modified for a more rustic appeal. Put simply, they are no longer knee high, shortened instead to about mid-calf for the sake of practicality. Notably, Esper revels in the new guise, wondering why she never wore such comfortable clothing before. Only to recall her smothering and uptight relatives; their noses would immediately upturn if they saw in such plebeian clothing. Not that she cared for their opinions. Perhaps even more noticeable however are the physical changes that occurred. The woman chose to forgo her the complex and somewhat ill-maintained hairstyle of her aristocratic past, letting her hair free before cutting it to about the middle of her back. Most interestingly, its sangria coloring has disappeared, replaced instead by a fiery crown reminiscent of a sunset. Such a trait appears to have stemmed from her grandmother, the person held responsible for the Reinhardt's free-spirited attitude. Gone are the chocolate brown pupils, having lightened to the color of roses. This genetic throwback can be attributed to her late grandmother as well. Notably, it transforms the stalwart into an entrancing beauty with the qualities of a dancing flame. Put simply, she looks and feels alive, breathing the air of life; her past looks stark and corpse-like in comparison. Personality ". I wish you were here to see it. |Esperanza reminiscing about her late grandmother's words.}} Immediately noticeable about Esperanza is her domineering and fiery temperament. Originally subdued during her time as a due to remaining firmly under the thumb of her family. They desired for her to remain snobby, sheltered, and obedient before being married off to another family for the sake of improving their already indomitable power as one of the twenty families. Yet they could never completely extinguish the flame that was nursed within her heart. Many attribute this to her grandmother's presence. An outsider noble that had been married into the family by her a group of Non-Worlds, the woman never properly acclimated to their way, desiring the freedom and enjoyment of the world's open oceans and magnificent forests. Hence, when the woman saw the potential of her granddaughter slowly squashed, she chose to intervene. Nurturing the child's hunger for knowledge and distant lands while cultivating the sense of independence and steadfast sharpness that Esper would need later. It was only a matter of time before it bloomed into a full splendor, the girl finding subliminal ways of circumventing her parents desires. She began to empathize with her grandmother, seeing World Nobles for what they truly are. Esperanza herself noted that she always planned to leave, hating the idea of being tethered to such miscreants. However, when her parents announced her pending betrothal, she decided enough was enough. Only worrying for ancestor's sake. But the woman's grandmother believed the time was ripe, and thus Esper packed up and left. Finding out a few weeks later that her grandmother was killed for the seeds of rebellion she had implanted within Esperanza's mind. Notably, such a discovery crushed the girl. Ranza herself admits that the only person she ever loved among her kin was her grandmother, because of all that she had taught her. This included attaining the facilities necessary to steal away vast amounts of material wealth from her family, before redistributing it among the masses. She knew well of their hatred for the World Nobles, recognizing herself as a target while entrusting a very small circle to protect her. Esper in particular presented a shrewd employment of empathy, making note of what they done to her and her beloved grandma. While promising to dismantle such an organization by any means necessary. Thus one can attribute a certain level of charisma to the woman, furthered by her own desire to know all there is about the world, refusing to skim even the most minute of details. That she instills a sense of equal importance within all that she encounters is paramount to her, as she believes its the primary way for her to overcome the aristocracy she was born into. Every individual could potentially contribute invaluably to her campaign to obliterate this nobles as far as Esperanza is concerned, affording her the keen observation necessary to realize their potential. Nevertheless, she harbors a growing hatred for her "birthright", seeing how it had deprived not only her but all of those she crosses paths with. Angering the woman to no end. It is for this reason that she abandoned her life as a wandering blueblood, selling off her holdings that she resided in during her wanted noble period. Giving the proceedings to revolutionaries while she herself continued to peel away all of the lies and looks of a decrepit noble. Esper has said that beyond her quest to shutter the World Government she also wants to find herself. Not the spoiled rotten princess that her family desired her to be, but rather the willful, proud, yet kind individual her grandmother knew her to be. The Fireheart that lights the way for her team while bringing the day of reckoning forward. While protecting those she holds dear. Perhaps more innocently, Esperanza is shown to have a knack for hands on activities that clash with the perception of her pampered upbringing. Part of the reason why she was elected of the Silver Scarf Pirates was due to her proficiency with building and repairing ships. Proving the only one capable of figuring it out in a timely manner. Despite the extensive manual labor required in such a profession, Esperanza quickly fell for it, enjoying the satisfaction that came with producing a construct that she knew would guide her teammates safely on their journey. However, she also inadvertently gained the disposition of a perfectionist, hence Ranza can be found below decks constantly tinkering with various parts of the buoyant mass, always believing there is something that could improve the effectiveness of their mode of transportation. Likewise, she began developing other things as well, most notably weapons, having recognized how defenseless she had been during her time as a noble, surviving the crusade of the commoners by wit and charisma alone. It is for this reason that she is often accompanied by floating swords, which she is capable of directing at opponents in a moment's notice. By her own admission Esperanza notes herself to be a bit of workaholic if not outright tech-head. Claiming that the act of constantly creating, refining, and further molding allows her to think and formulate strategies. Cementing the necessity for having an object in her hands at all times; this had led to rumors of ADHD on the part of her crewmates, though she vehemently denies such suspicions. Nevertheless, she knows when to restrain herself, acknowledging the "If isn't broke don't fix it" mantra that quite a few live by. Though her own creations cause her to recognize just how broken the current system is. Only furthering her desire to fix it or rather replace it. History Abilities Originally, the Esperanza wielded nothing more than the typical fare; undue political power. Like other members of this revolting group, Esper had potentially unlimited capital at her disposal for the sake of purchasing whatever she wanted at the time. No price would be too high for her or her family's wallet given the royalties they received from those under their thumb. Likewise, should any commoner strike as desirable, she could immediately take them as her slave with no questions asked. In addition, she possessed a firearm that unlike her counterparts she appeared to be rather proficient in using, capable of gunning down individuals in short, mid, and long ranges, though Esper notes that her accuracy suffers when her opponent is far away. More importantly, she possessed the ability to summon an to her side should such support be necessary, adding an extra layer of protection. Notably, even as a heiress she possesses enough political clout and influence to overrule sovereigns regardless of whether or not they are residing in that regent's domain. Making her quite a powerful individual should the situation call for it. However, her hard-headed nature coupled with a nurtured free spirit caused her to forsake the World Nobles. As such, she lost all such attributes that arise with the title . However, not all was lost in the exchange for she possessed something equally valuable (that her counterparts lacked); knowledge. Thanks to the timely intervention of her grandmother, the woman was grilled in all manner of history relating to pirates, the world government, marines and other manner. However, the impartiality of such lessons was shown in one last piece of information given to the girl; . Because of their undue authority, she managed to pull what few remaining resources remained of this formidable foe; like everything else however, they were soon found and reduced to ashes. Nevertheless, Esperanza already possessed the knowledge stored within them, greatly aiding her own interests. It was knowledge like this that allowed her to evade the World Government during her deceit, taking her far and fast while probing the lands beyond. Expectedly, her manner of dress caused significant adversity as well as her recognizability, though the woman was quick to utilize what charisma and way with words she had at her disposal. Unafraid of a hostile mass while building her own war chest with illegally transferred capital, holdings, and other resources. Amassing an arsenal that she would gift to quite a few revolutionaries once they had her trust. Personally receiving her blessing to raise hell among the vile government. Her decision was cemented by her grandmother's "accident"; though anyone could tell it was murder pure and simple. Fighting Style Bounty Category:Former World Noble Category:Pirate Category:Shipwright Category:Swordswomen